Unbroken
by Soko
Summary: There's a secret. It's whispered about the place he once called home and they're not happy. He has a secret and he'd do anything for them to not find out. For the feeling to dissapear, and for he himself to remain, Unbroken. KaiRei Chapter 8 up!
1. Departure

Outside was unlike the world of his own; it held in its almost picture perfect painting a depiction of serene tranquility. For outside, on the other side of the frosted windowpane, snowfall, perfect in white, continued to fall languidly across the Russian city. Thickly and slowly, the tiny snowflakes covered the streets in an undisturbed blanket of white. The sky continuing to let fall the tiny untainted ice crystals as they danced to a song all of there own.

It was almost like a scene from a story book, beautifully depicted. Peaceful and serene.

However, looking in from the snow world of white, chaos ensued.

* * *

... **Unbroken** ...

* * *

With the last remaining night they had in Russia, the Russian tournament bladers gathered together for a final goodbye in the all to small hotel room of the Bladebrakers. Of the teams attending, the Blitzkrieg boys were all that remained this late in the evening. Due in part to the fact that their own rooms were in the same hotel, two floors down.

In the small living room, Yuriy and Boris sat quietly bickering back and forth with each other, their infatuation with each other momentarily forgotten in the balance of Sergei and Takao's all out verbal brawl. Takao, ever quick to anger, was the even quicker to try his luck with a few good swings, though they were easily pushed aside, and only furthered his anger and their amusement.

In the connecting kitchen, Max, Kyouju and Hiromi ate quietly the remaining slices of cake, debating everything from statistics and strategies to the preliminary round rookies earlier in the tournament. And in the middle of all this, Kai sat quietly in the middle of the living room conversation. His remarks were limited, few and far between to the scene before him.

Outside it all, Rei sat. His attention was not with the people around him, but with the scene outside the window. His gaze focused solely on the small white flakes that fell just beyond the windowpane. His thoughts were not upon their recent victory, or of battle strategies. His thoughts were elsewhere, contemplating.

He took no notice of his surroundings.

He took no notice to the flame like crimson gaze upon him, questioning.

Hazily, he droned out the conversations around him. They were distant in his mind as he fought to control the chaos within himself. Despite this, a small part of him found himself paying attention to details he needed to know.

"_Flight to Japan … Nine thirty… With Chief and_ _Hiromi."_

"_Kai… staying a bit longer."_

"_Leaving for America … Mom… Nine-fifty… tomorrow morning."_

"_Kai not seeing us off."_

Because he wouldn't return.

He bit his lip in contemplation; he couldn't return there. He wouldn't.

Despite his love for them, their ways were no longer his. They threatened everything he'd fought to build for himself.

They threatened him.

No, he could no longer return.

Because he was no longer welcome.

Returning to Japan wasn't an option. While the plane flight and fair was already booked and paid for, his return to Japan would be one of the first places the look. If they looked.

He shook himself mentally. He wouldn't think about that now. He wouldn't let himself. It was only a matter now of leaving undetected. Because they would never give up, he'd just have to disappear until he understood what he should do.

* * *

It made it easier without Kai to see them off and the deflected questions of his return to the White Tigers.

And as such, at 9:30, Takao, Hiromi, and Kyouju boarded flight fifty-seven to Japan on time, and without delay. At 10:20, Max's America bound flight took off after an unexpected twenty-minute delay. The delay taking an additional ten minutes after boarding before finally taking off.

The lie had been his returning flight to China, an hour and a half after Max's American flight; it was foolproof. All he had to do was leave unnoticed by the familiar faces and teams, which was easy enough, many of the returning teams had earlier flights. It was the _known_ Russians he had to avoid.

Retracing his steps with a practiced familiarity, he made his way back through the airport, solemnly. Eyes downcast.

He'd drone out the early morning chatter surrounding him, the announcements made overhead every five minutes, and the pointed stares from blading fans to afraid to approach. He continued retracing his steps, without the need to completely watch his surroundings as he walked on. It was when the glass doors finally came upon him he stopped in his tracks.

Beyond the sliding glass doors, outside, the snow continued to fall gently upon Russia; peacefully. Unlike inside, where chaos overwhelmed.

Emotions surged like waves, ripping the calm surface. How had it become like this?

It hurt so much.

Why was it that it hurt so much? He didn't understand, why did it hurt so much to love someone? Why was it so wrong?

Questions consumed him as he stepped forward, the glass doors sliding to open at his movements. Pulling his jacket tighter against him in an effort to fight off the foreboding cold, he stepped out onto the snowy. He clutched tightly to the strap of the duffle bag over his shoulder, lifting it slightly to redistribute its weight as he walked the empty street.

He didn't understand.

The slow crunch of snow under tires behind him did nothing to catch his attention. The soft hum of the engine unnoticed, so deep in his thoughts was he. Unhurried, he walked down the dark sidewalk with no particular destination in mind.

He didn't know where exactly it was that he was going, only that he'd figure it out when he got there. A hotel for the night maybe, a bus fair in the morning.

A town where no one would notice him.

Where no one would question.

He paused, the slow crunch of snow finally catching his attention, the soft hum of the engine behind him suddenly noticed. He froze, stiffening, his fists clenching in reflex at his side.

Tentatively, he took a step forward; the snow crunching behind him as the driver of the black limousine pulled forward and came to a stop with the rear passenger side door to him.

His breath came out in warm white wisps before him as he waited, the black window slowly rolling down to reveal the occupant within.

"Get in the car, Rei."

Rei's breathing hitched, Kai's voice freezing him.

_How?_

He didn't turn to face him, or acknowledge his presence.

_Why? Was it really that wrong?_

He took a tentative step away, keeping to his allotted path, "Rei."

Was it really that wrong? Why did it hurt so much? What made it so wrong? Why wouldn't it stop!

"Stop." The voice was almost a pleaded command, but Kai would never plead, he told himself. But there was something in that voice that made him do just that, and he stopped.

_Why did it hurt? It hurt so much._

_To never be able to tell, to be scorned by those who knew. _

_Why? Was it really so wrong to love, _him?

"Rei…"

The car door opened quietly, footsteps carried by the crunching of freshly fallen snow. When they stopped, a gentle hand fell upon his shoulder, asking him to turn.

_Was it really so wrong, _Kai?

With pained eyes he slowly turned, daring to chance a glance into crimson eyes before falling to the tainted white snow at his feet.

But it was enough to see the sliver of carefully hidden concern beneath slate colored bangs.

_Why_ _did it hurt so much?_

Sorrowful eyes closed, breathing out a staggering breath with an uncertain step forward to.

* * *

The car ride itself was considerably quieter than he expected it to be. There was no narrowed gaze, no angry voice that berated him with questions, demanding answers. Kai himself spent most of it on a mobile phone he produced from his pocket. His language kept to a brisk Russian during many of the calls, occasionally shifting to a brief English and even briefer Japanese.

Although Rei didn't understand much of what Kai spoke, in Russian, his voice was strangely soothing. His thoughts were strangely calm as well within his presence, and a calm he hadn't felt in weeks fell over him. His sleep starved body lulled to a much-needed sleep by the native Russians tongue.

Kai pulled his wrist forward, glancing to the watches held time. It was the soft warm thump that fell across his shoulder that startled him, as the raven-haired neko-jin's head fell against him in sleep.

A soft smile crossed his lips as he paused in his speech. Carefully, he brought up a hand, softly brushing away raven locks obscuring his view.

"_We have arrived Sir."_


	2. Sleep

…** Unbroken** …

II

_Sleep

* * *

_

Tires traced two sets of parallel lines against the perfect white blanket, breaking it into patches as the snow beneath the tires became marred and gray.

Under the darkening gray afternoon sky, the sleek black limousine of the Hiwatari manor rolled to a slow stop at the mansions head.

It was at the end of the snow-white blanket that the Hiwatari mansion lay in its stone gray dreary. Hauntingly it loomed, beneath the threatening sky, but peaceful it sat with its coverlet of white adorning its once black shingles. In its prime, the manor had been a beauty within itself, the stones wrapping about it, smooth and pristine, the brick white and unmarred. But time and weather had taken its toll, as had its neglectful attendants and it now seemed desolate and devoid of care.

It was something he'd have to look into, if he ever found the time, and if by that time he hadn't decided to sell it. It didn't seem to be a home, not to him any way. To him it was a place of nightmares, and long forgotten horrors, and memories he did not wish to resurface.

"_We have arrived sir."_

The Russian words broke through his silent thoughts as he eyed the hideous gray walling, as it looked to be peeling like old wallpaper, calling to him, reeling him into its clutches.

He shook his head, his elbow propped comfortably against the car doors window frame. At his temple his fingers sat, his thumb hooked just bellow his chin in contemplation.

A seat before him, the tinted glass now drawn down, the driver waited patiently for any instructions, cautiously keeping his eyes to the rearview mirror.

Kai silently sighed with a push from his fingers against his temple, bringing his eyes to the driver within the mirrors reflection. He kept his gaze blank, and with a few words of instruction, he turned his attention to the slumbering figure against him.

Blankly, he watched the soft rise and fall of his chest, noticing the stay strands that obscured his eyes.

The drive from the Russian airport had been a little over an hour and a half in length, the first half of which he'd designated to numerous calls of importance. It was shortly into the second half of the hour that the sudden, yet small pressure against his shoulder startled him from his speech. He'd turned in surprise to find the raven-haired youth already deeply asleep against him.

It was upon this that he'd directed any further calls requiring his attention to his voicemail, not wishing to disturb his slumbering companion.

He then remembered during the nights of the tournament, and the nights following, that the raven-haired neko-jin had hardly slept. During the hours of darkness, he lie awake for hours, in their shared bedroom, in the pretense of sleep whenever he entered. On several of these nights, he'd wake to find Rei slipping silently from the room, barely making a sound as the door clicked to a close behind him.

Kai had followed him on one or two of these excursions, twice finding him within the living room, simply staring blankly into the space before him out the window. It was more frequent of him, however, to slip into his coat and shoes and slip from the hotel room itself; wandering the dark city streets early into the morning for hours before returning just as silently to slide beneath the covers before anyone woke.

During the day, he talked little, and listened even less, his thoughts elsewhere. The days showed a growing unease in him and a wariness that followed. Dark circles had formed beneath his eyes and his eyes had lost their luster.

Quickly it began to gnaw at him with a questioning worry. But the worry that bubbled he kept silent, as Rei's behavior continued in its unusual actions and he simply watched from afar.

Watching him now as he pushed a stray lock obscuring Rei's eyes, he realized this was probably one of the longest times he'd slept in weeks; and he did not wish to disturb him. Yet he would somehow have to get him from the car without waking him, as leaving him in the car in the middle of winter was unheard of and he would soon grow cold with discomfort.

Quietly opening his car side door, he slid over the sleeping figure and unfastened the safety restraint at his waist before gently gathering his slender form into his arms.

* * *

Within the stone cold manor, with its gray peelings that resembled nightmare-ish creatures, he paced to flights of stairs, and turned two corners before depositing the figure, that by all means seemed to be growing in weight the longer he held him, into the freshly arranged guestroom with his belongings; and onto the newly made bed.

Gently, he arranged his limbs upon the bed, removing the shoes upon his feet and setting them to the floor, and moved to lift the thick blankets that had been pushed to the end of the bed atop him.

He froze at the touch of the sudden hand clasping tightly about his wrist, wrinkling his shirtsleeve.

A soft, distraught sound escaped the figure upon the bed, holding tightly to him as words came mumbled from him in whispers so soft, Kai wasn't sure he had heard them.

* * *

Rei woke well into the early evening of the day, groggily, as he stirred about the comfortable warmth enveloping him. 

Shifting languidly, he opened his eyes lazily to the sight before him.

Close at hand, Kai sat beside him in a brought up wooden chair close to the bed's edge. Silver glasses adorning his nose, and a thick hard bound book sitting squarely atop his lap, with an arm propped upon the bed beside him.

Crimson eyes never once left the typed confines of the book before him, "You're awake."

Rei blinked, Kai's eyes finally, yet slowly rising to his own as his fingers deftly turned down the page corner, closing its cover.

"Ah… Where…."

"One of the guest quarters on the second floor. I brought you up here shortly after our arrival."

Rei blinked in confusion, "But…"

"You fell asleep in the car." Kai cut quickly to the chase, knowing the question would come next as he knew Rei all to well. Raising the hand upon his book, he took the glasses from the bridge of his nose and set them atop the now closed book.

"Ah." Rei's brow creased in question as he paused, "Do you usually make it a habit to stay with your guests while they sleep?"

Kai let his eyes reluctantly leave his golden orbs, looking to the arm still within Rei's hold before lazily returning them. "No, only ones who have a… certain hold over me."

Rei stared in utter confusion, following his gaze down. He all but blanched as a furious blush crept across his cheeks as his eyes widened, releasing his arm.

A small smile ghosted his lips, "Thank you," he paused looking to the wall clock with a grimace. "I have a few business calls I have to attend to before I can give you a tour. Dinner starts at seven, I or one of the keepers here will come for you in about a hours time. I'll be joining you then." He took a quick look about the room with a look almost of distain, "You should find everything you need within the room. I'll be two rooms down in the left hall if you need me."

With the brief overview done, Kai stood, and turned to leave, pausing once more at the door as if he had something further he wanted to say, or ask, but he simply pushed away from the door and left quietly.

Rei watched him leave as the blush began to slowly fade from his cheeks, despite his prolonged embarrassment. And finding himself suddenly overly warm, he pushed back the set of thick blankets about him to his feet, running a hand through his sleep tousled bangs.

He sighed, giving a small undignified grunt at his behavior and buried his head in the palm of his upturned hand, before exhaling and taking a chance to look up and about the room.

The room itself, the architecture, felt old with simple decorations adorning the tables and walls. Even though, he was sure it had been wallpaper upon the walls at one time, now a fine white paint lay smooth over its old wood. Someone most likely hadn't liked it in the past few years, and had decided to change it. But despite that the room seemed to have never been used and it somehow felt forgotten.

He closed his eyes, just as he felt, he thought.

Lines creased his brow at the slow build up of pressure within his head and its steady pound with the internal struggle within himself. He had to forget; he had to leave it behind, to close it off. Because, even then, he had known that it meant nothing, no matter how it felt… Because it had been done without love.

The sheets wrinkled beneath the palm of his hand, his fist shaking slightly. He fought back the chock trying to surface, and the tears he knew he could no longer shed, slowly releasing the sheets at his hand.

_Because it hadn't meant anything._

He pushed away his tormenting thoughts, pushing himself from the bed.

He'd have to hurry.

But suddenly he couldn't remember what he was running from.

From _them_?

Or _him_?

He could feel _their_ anger, and their sense of loss, but he could feel nothing more from them, as if they had almost moved on, and forgotten; knowing they would no longer speak of him.

It was during the Russian tournament that he had turned his back upon them. No one had dared do such a thing. Choosing to follow his own path, his own dreams, not some arranged plan that had been made for him. But right now, his dreams were black and he couldn't see them for all the darkness clouding him.

With _him_ though… It hurt just to be near him, and he could already barely bring his eyes to meet his. It hurt the longer he stayed. The longer he stayed, the more he felt broken.

With no place to return to.

He ran his eyes over the polished wooden floorboards and along the cracks between their planks to the wall opposite him and found his duffle bag neatly placed against it.

Now would be the opportune time. With Kai busy and no one to check upon him for at least another hour, a half an hour at the least, he'd easily be able to slip from the house and into the city unnoticed. With the time before someone came to get him for dinner, his tracks would already be cold, having vanished in the continuous fall of snow and amongst the busy city life.

All he had to do was slip past Kai.

And as it was, slipping past Kai's room was simple enough; his door only slightly ajar, the light from within spilling into the hallway. And at the risk of being spotted, he didn't chance a look in, but rather quickly and silently passed by, and continued down the flight of marble stair casing spilling into the foyer – and incidentally, leading to the front door, unnoticed.


	3. Without Love

I apologize for the delay, and the shortness of this chapter. I'm in finals week at University right now, and don't have as much time as I'd like. But with the holidays coming up, I should have more time to update both of the current stories I'm working on. Enjoy the chapter, in its short-ness! 

**Warning**: If you are offended by male x male couples I ask that you leave. I have other stories in my log that do not contain such content, this does contain a bit of _Lime_.

* * *

... **Unbroken** ...

_Part III

* * *

_

"Why are you so intent on leaving?" His voice echoed along the dark foyer walls; empty.

At the voice Rei's hold upon the door handle tightened, his body visibly stiffening, "Why are you so intent on my staying?"

His words were harshly above a whisper. It wasn't how he'd meant for them to come out.

He hadn't meant for them to sound harsh, or his voice to leave him sounding weak.

That wasn't how he meant it. He'd been caught and it had startled him from the painful thoughts that haunted him to the sultry voice that plagued him always.

He chocked down the cry of pain at the sudden twinge in his chest, and willed his hands to stop trembling.

He hadn't even made it out the door, but only to it, his hand holding tightly to the cool metal handle. The cold feel of it seemed to spread through him at the tingle from the tips of the fingers, holding to the metal as if it were a lifeline.

_No, not a lifeline but an escape_.

An escape from the pain and heartache that overwhelmed him at a single thought, a single memories recollection, and the despair that consumed him when his voice reached him, when his eyes met his; a single look.

All he had to do was open the door.

Open the door, and he'd be free.

Wouldn't he?

"The city's in a current snowstorm, said to last the rest of the week. I wouldn't advise it."

His thoughts seemed sluggish to him, how long had he been asleep? In the car, here, when brought to the bed, how long? His defenses had dropped.

Was this why he hadn't slept in so long?

No, he wouldn't sleep to be submerged within his ever-continuing nightmare where everything broke, and left him shattered.

But it felt so nice, so soothing to be near him.

He felt safe and he was so tired.

The pain flared.

Silence followed the briefest of pauses and for a moment he thought Kai had turned to leave. Turned to let him leave, without a care as to him and the thought hurt him, flaring the pain within his chest; he felt cold.

But the sound of footsteps that followed only drew closer and the sudden hand at his shoulder, warmer. The warmth almost radiated, all from the single touch. He suppressed a shudder at the sensation running across his skin, tickling his senses.

He shut his eyes against it.

With his back to him, Kai moved slightly to the side, craning his neck over the slender shoulder before him in an attempt to catch a brief flash of gold from his eyes, only to find them closed in determination. His hand slowly snaked about Rei's left side, his fingertips brushing over the hand clasped so tightly to the doors handle; his eyes keeping to Rei's.

His head turned slightly at the pained look that followed their brief contact, and his brow knitted in confusion. The hand at the door fell back, latching to the hymn or Rei's slacks, gently tugging, pulling him about to face.

"Rei…"

He tried to shut his ears to it, to the soft, almost pleading sound in his voice, but the flutter of his heart went against him.

"Why are you intent on leaving?"

Rei bit out a growl, fighting the shudder that threatened to spill down his fingers at the fingers caressing his skin at his hip. The warmth that continued to radiate increased tenfold, racking his senses.

He fought it, weakly, mustering up enough strength to turn his head away, pushing at the hands about him.

Only the comforting hand at his shoulder disappeared, quickly coming to wrap about his chin instead to once again bring him to face him.

"Rei?"

Golden eyes snapped open at once at the gentle pressure suddenly at his lips, sensually moving against his.

All thoughts ceased, all attempts of struggle defeated with the single action, and Kai inwardly breathed in a sigh of relief. Within seconds he could feel his body relax against his, with only the slightest of trembles caressing his skin. And once again he marveled at the feel of those cool lips once more against his; the feel of the strange emotion that mixed at the pit of his stomach as he carelessly caressed his lips.

Rei's eyes slid shut, trying to muffle a moan as his lips parted in invitation. Delighting at the feel of the tongue sliding against his.

Slowly, the delicate kiss became fevered; hands roaming beneath his silken shirt, fingertips caressing over taught skin, the kisses became almost frantic.

_Without love, did it mean anything?_

Rei took a step back, never once breaking their contact as he hit the door. The feel of the cold door pressing against his exposed skin in contrast to the warm fingers that deftly traveled over him in their exploration, and he gasped. His head falling back to expose his neck as his own fingers held tightly to the sleeves of Kais shirt at the sudden feel of Kai's leg pressing between his thighs.

At the flash of porcelain white skin, Kai immediately lowered his lips to it, latching to the delicate skin. Butterfly kisses raining down upon his throat, closing on the long, taunt cords.

Rei hissed at the pain that briefly flared at the juncture of neck, teeth just puncturing the skin before once again moaning at the tongue that darted across the broken skin in apology. Chastely kissing the mark before returning to his lips once again in a searing kiss.

Deftly hands ventured farther, untying the yellow sash at his waist to lay discarded atop the cold marble flooring. Buttons slid undone at his fingertips, slowly being removed to show more of the delectable flesh beneath him.

The feel of him was almost intoxicating; a single touch was enough to be addicting, and strong enough to leave him craving for more. More of the heated flesh beneath his fingertips, the feel of him against his lips, the breath and moans that whispered from him against his ear, and the feel of him within his arms.

Moans of pleasure continued to let fall, raining from his now swollen lips, despite all attempts to hold back his voice and control his body's reactions.

"Ah." His body was sent reeling at the delicious friction at the hips suddenly pressed against him, moving in their sensual dance. His head fell back at the sudden heat skimming beneath his slacks.

He was to far gone to fight, let alone form any coherent thoughts. His body betraying him at the intoxicating allure of the older male; he lost himself in the feel of him above him.

* * *

Panted, breathed moans filled the darkened bedroom, lustful cries brushing against drunken lips. The figure lay wanton in disastrous need beneath the taller, arching at his every touch; every kiss that sent shivers dancing upon his spine. 

His name continued to fall, spoken from him alone in cries of pleasure. Desperate was it to have his name returned in the heartfelt ache it carried.

And in the window high above the bed, frost lined the glass pane as snow, pure white in color rained down sorrowfully upon the already snow covered city in a dark gray sky; the moon half hidden beneath snow clouds in sorrow.


	4. Reflections

**Unbroken**

-Chapter IV-

_Reflections_

* * *

He'd woken early into the morning, when the snow had finally come to a languid fall, giving reprieve to the heavy storm still to come. Behind him the dark morning sky's light filtered into the room, casting shadows onto the wall before him with the never-ending snowfall playing before him like a reel; the worst was yet to come. 

In his arms, Rei continued to sleep peacefully embracing him. His raven locks long since having fallen from their confines and his bangs yet again falling across his slumbering eyes.

Kai's fingers moved on their own accord, brushing aside the stray strands as he continued to comb through the long silken strands, and unconsciously he moved to pull him closer; savoring the feel of him so close.

When the raven-haired neko-jin sighed lightly against him, his breath tickling his skin, he stilled in fear of having woke him. But continued when he made no further movements with a small sad smile

His brow creased in worry after a pause as he let his face fall against his pale neck. Rei was hiding something from him.

While he may have been able to keep his emotions hidden behind a false mask, Rei's eyes were like the window to his soul – they showed everything, and he could plainly see the fear that continued to overwhelm him, the sorrow, and it worried him.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to speak of it, his own fears and insecurities were keeping him in check. He had thought that after that first night Rei would open up to him, but instead he'd only furthered the distance between them. And it hurt.

But Kai had remained silent though it tore at him, hoping to respect Rei's wishes. And so he had watched from afar, yet again, as his demeanor changed.

He watched as those golden eyes, so full of life and radiating energy turned sorrowful, swimming in a pain so clearly written upon his face. The distance that grew between them, he could only stand helplessly by as he watched; his own hand held to reach out as he grew farther away falling helplessly to his side. His own voice locked behind a cage.

His own fear was preventing him from finding Rei's, even through his determination to solve it. Because what if the pain he held was because of him? What if he was in fact the root of it all?

Pain ripped through his heart.

Had he taken things to far? Was Rei's pain a hatred he now felt for him?

The thought itself caused him to drown in the woeful sensation flooding him; a numbing coldness spreading across his skin. He shivered, wrapping the thick blanket tighter about them in an attempt to keep out the cold that came from within and held closer to Rei.

His thoughts continued in torment, cycling as he fell into a restless sleep, still buried in the crock of Rei's neck. His hold still protective and his fingers still intertwined within his raven locks. Even in his sleep, he held dear to him.

* * *

And that's how Rei woke up, to the comfortable embrace, the warm whisperes of breath against his neck and the soft fingertips intertwined in his hair. 

Gradually, as his mind stirred, he thought nothing of these things. His thoughts to far gone. Gradually, as he tried to pull strings of thoughts together, his mind shut down in protest and he was once again pulled into a deep sleep; reveling in the feel of the embrace he knew nothing of – for wasn't it only a dream?

* * *

Kai woke shortly after he felt Rei stir, dully hearing the sleep murmured words in his ear. Conquering the fog of sleep within his mind, he opened his eyes to find Rei as he was last, still peacefully within his embrace. 

Slowly, after the effects of sleep wore off, he looked to the clock at his bedside table; a quarter past twelve. He'd slept longer than he intended to. Languidly, he rolled to his back, noticing Rei's shift as he moved slightly closer to him, hoping to return to that warmth.

Above him, no morning light filtered through the small window. Outside the sky swirled gray, the storm continuing in its conquest, unlikely to give a reprieve anytime soon in the next few days. They'd be lucky if the snow lightened up at all.

Unconsciously, his fingers began to trace lazy circles against Rei's back in thought. He sighed, as reluctant as he was to leave he drew him near once more and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before unwrapping himself from his limbs and silently leaving the bed. Soundlessly, he sorted through the clothes discarded to the floor from the previous night and quietly he slipped from the room.

* * *

The previous nights event came flooding back with an intense clarity the moment his golden eyes opened. 

Rei's stomach lurched and within seconds he was in the unfamiliar bathroom; stumbling from the bed and falling to the floor the instant his bare feet touched the cold floor – a dull throb shooting from his back.

Water riveted down his face at the sinks basin as he lifted his head from the cool splash of water. His eyes immediately caught those of his reflection within the mirror.

The face before him wasn't familiar, the eyes unknown. Sorrowful and golden, they stared back at him with an almost haunting cry; pain coloring their golden flakes.

He could see so clearly what he tried to hide lodged within them. And as of late, the ever-present ache within his chest was becoming more prominent with it.

It _hurt._

It was a hollow weight that was stiff ling, suffocating. Like an almost present dagger had lodged itself within his chest.

_It shouldn't have happened, not again._

His eyes trailed down, falling over his pale skin and taking notice of the marred surface at his neck. A puncture, bruising the juncture between his neck and shoulders.

His breath hitched, his hands rising to run over he broken skin in surprise. Tears swept his eyes as he sank to the floor. Fingertips dully rubbing over the skin as he tried to calm himself, almost threatening to rub the broken skin raw; as if to make it disappear.

Once more he was brought to think of the village he had once called home; a home no longer his own. It was in the village that a mark during the ultimate act of love was said to be a sign of the two's unbreakable bond.

He had no unbreakable bond, and yet he'd completed the ultimate act of betrayal to them.

He'd been marked, he'd been dominated, having willingly let another take control.

He'd committed the final betrayal to them. A wound that would forever run deep. He'd left, He'd turned his back upon them…

With a shaky breath his fingers bushed over the mark one final time before falling to the edge of the sink to support his suddenly all to heavy weight.

And slowly, he closed his eyes, letting his mind sort through everything. Raising his head he opened his eyes to stare into those of his reflection; _empty_.

* * *

Rei found him in the kitchen, leaning over the newspaper upon the counter across from the stove currently in use. Glasses adorning his eyes, a coffee mug in his left hand and a small towel in his right. 

The brisk Russian coming from across the room startled Rei as he watched from the hallway. He wasn't the only one startled, Kai nearly dropped his mug as he spun around towards the stove, shouting something and cursing as he grabbled the skillet atop it. He quickly dropped it to an unheated eye, the owner of the second voice quickly coming into the room and yelling, taking the skillet from Kai - but not before hitting him upside the head with the towel.

Kai ducked down, throwing his hands up over his head, speaking something much to quickly for Rei to even hear. The older woman ushered him away from the stove and he was forced to grab his coffee and newspaper and round the kitchen island; seating himself at its bar.

Rei smiled in amusement.

Kai had just returned to his coffee when he heard Rei enter behind him and turned appropriately, a smirk forming across his lips at what he saw.

"Nice clothes," He lifted his coffee mug in jest, before taking a sip.

"You would know."

Unable to salvage the few articles of clothes that belonged to him within the room, Rei was forced to sort through Kai's. Pulling from his wardrobe a simple gray shirt, and jeans. And while the shirt was a relatively close match to his in form, he had to role the bottoms of the jeans up a few times to not trip.

Kai made a small noise in the back of his throat, a small sound that could almost be mistaken for a laugh.

"Where are my clothes?"

Kai took another sip, looking back to the newspaper, "Wash."

"So, I'm stuck in yours?" Kai looked up, an eyebrow raised with a challenging look of amusement. Rei fought to hide his rising blush, his eyes narrowing.

"Hm, so it would seem." He turned back to the paper, "They were taken early this morning. You'll only have to suffer a few more hours in mine. The torture." He lifted his eyes again, "Sit down."

The small smile splayed across his face, almost hidden behind his cream-colored mug left Rei in confusion. Kai lifted the newspaper, once again switching to his native tongue, speaking to the un-introduced woman across from them.

Her voice was booming and her Russian rough, a sharp contrast to the image she presented of the plump and cheerful older woman before him. She laughed and Rei watched as Kai struggled to hold back a sudden blush, the newspaper rising higher with his own mumbled remark.

Rei watched the exchange with interest, the bickering banter and the laughter that reached Kai's eyes. It intrigued him. He couldn't help the small smile that formed, nor the warm feeling that spread throughout him, easing the cold; he reveled in it.

But the feeling was short lived, and only furthered to increase the distinct wave of ice that settled within him, bringing back the dull ache within his chest, ever prominent.

Across the room, the old plump woman turned knowing eyes to the silent and sorrowful raven-haired boy. Her heart wept for him.

* * *

He was given free access to everything within the large-scale mansion, and the leisure to explore with a short forewarning of getting lost. 

Rei took up that offer that afternoon. With Kai otherwise occupied within his study, he was left with little other choice. He left to explore from the kitchen, ignoring the wise eyes that looked upon him.

He went where he dared, careful in retracing his steps every so often and remembering the path he'd taken. But he didn't care to go far, his thoughts took much of his attention, leaving him exhausted early into his own welcoming tour.

The room was something out of a storybook, secluded and tucked away from the rest. It was largely spacious, well matching in size to the front foyer. Large bookshelf's ran along its high walls, filled with books as high as the eye could reach; an old and dusty ladder running up along its shelving. An unlit fireplace stood center of the front wall, ashes lingering within its confines.

It was sparely decorated, a large plush lazy back chair set within the corner, a matching sofa along the corners side – it did little to cover the expansive wall. The rich ruby carpet, intricate in design before the fireplace giving the room the only sense of color amidst the grays and coffee creams.

But nothing stood out like the large, single, unadorned, high-rise window stretching across the expanse of the back wall.

It was beautiful, captivating to the onlooker. Soft gray light filtering in through the glass, leaving the unlit room in a soft glow. Frost lined, the window overlooked the gentle snowfall and the far-reaching blanket of white.

Rei found himself before that window without realizing he'd even released the doorknob. It was almost mesmerizing, the tranquil snowfall. So thick, it fell so gently, yet leaving nothing untouched by its spreading blanket.

And for a moment, he forgot everything, in favor of the suddenly all to tempting lazy boy and the sweet lulling snow.

When Kai found him he was already curled atop the chair within the corner and sound asleep. His features visibly relaxed in his sleep, bringing a peaceful calm to settle over him. It was a look he hadn't seen upon him in weeks.

* * *

A huge thank-you to _Carrothien_, for beta ing for me, you did a great job love!

And an appology once again for the delay.

Read and Review.


	5. Playing the fool

_Unbroken_

-Chapter V-

* * *

Kai let out a soft sigh as he pushed aside the stack of papers before him. He could already feel the headache forming behind his eyes bringing a dull throb to his temples. Reaching up his hand, he removed the glasses adorning his eyes and gently began massaging the bridge of his nose.

Lifting his eyes from the scattered paperwork atop the desk before him, he turned to look through the window behind him. Outside, the sky was made just barely visible through the dark gray late afternoon. The snowfall that had lightened throughout the day was once more becoming a heavy freefall. Through the white wisps, he could no longer make out the distance, or the ground just bellow.

He shifted in his seat, the old wood creaking slightly in protest as he leaned to lie back in it.

He hadn't checked on Rei in a while, and had to admit with the piles of paper before him drawing more and more of his attention, he was beginning to worry. He really hadn't meant to leave Rei to his own devices for so long, but the pile only seemed to keep growing, it was unexpected and was taking longer than he had anticipated.

Kai ran a hand to brush through slate colored bangs, staring at the work still before him. He'd managed to get through a majority of it, but there were still things that would take a few more days to complete.

Deciding that he had had quite enough for one day, he pushed them aside, they could wait.

Looking to the window for a final time, he felt the cold for the first time that day.

When he didn't find Rei in his quarters or his own, Kai had to fight to suppress the growl that threatened to escape. Hadn't he told him not to wander to far? But then again, 'not far' wasn't a definite 'stay here.' Put in the same circumstances and left alone for more than a few hours, Kai was likely to have done the same thing.

He growled again.

The halls seemed much cooler to him the farther he went into the mansion and away from the normal flow of traffic. He hadn't been this far into its maze since he was a child. Truth be told, much farther than his own quarters was too far to him.

Knowing Rei, he probably hadn't ventured to far, or left the second floor, but probably seated himself somewhere to explore the room that caught his interest.

Kai had to laugh, he had to bet curiosity really did kill the cat… or put just put it to sleep. He had to hand it to Rei, finding one of the most comfortable rooms in the entire structure with the most captivating view of the landscape and somehow being able to so easily fall asleep in it; curled within the chair settled in the corner.

Kai let go of the doorknob and took a step in, immediately pausing. He suppressed the cold shiver that danced along his spine with the room's brush of cold air. He had to take a step back, hesitating before he left the room all together.

* * *

Rei could feel it even in his sleep, the comfortable warmth suddenly enveloping him. It was a relief from the bitter cold of the room before as the temperature began to drop as he slept.

Rei moved to wrap and curl himself tighter in warmth's embrace.

Even in his sleep he could feel the cold, yet it wasn't that which woke him, but the smell of burning wood and ashes. It wasn't enough to startle him, because he could hear something alongside the crackle of a fire, a soft shuffling.

If his thoughts had been more together he would have been more alarmed, but as it was they were foggy at best, and strangely no alarms warned his senses. He felt strangely comfortable, and safe. Why was that?

Despite protest, his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the soft light now within the room. He shifted his head slightly, bringing the blanket up about him higher, wrapping it tightly about him, and brought his eyes to the soft light playing in the corner of the far side of the room.

A fire flickered within the fireplace, he was sure that hadn't been there before. Nor had the lamp that had been set, glowing softly and casting shadows over the fires own.

His eyes began to drop once more as they caught the unaware figure before the great window; intently gazing out.

The blanket, wrapped tightly about him and brought up to his ears, hid the small smile that formed as his eyes fell in his sleep.

* * *

Rei wasn't sure when it actually started, the strange feeling inside him. He wasn't sure when the pain stopped to be replaced by this strange feeling.

It was indescribable, the slight knot in his stomach and the pleasant bout of nervousness. The slight hitch in his breath when Kai appeared. The way his body relaxed whenever he was near; he felt safe. The way he could fall asleep so easily around him; he felt comfortable. The way he blushed under his eyes, under his crimson gaze.

But it was still there, the slightest twinge that flared, reminding him of what would never be, or where he stood, of his loneliness. It was then that the pain became almost unbearable as it ripped through his heart. How could he be so torn?

How could he be so confused?

He expected nothing from Kai, he knew not to.

But he couldn't help but crave it, the soft touch as he pushed away a stray lock from his eyes when Kai thought he was asleep. The small gestures of attention and the looks he never saw. He couldn't help but crave them, and yet he couldn't help but hate himself for it.

How could he be so torn?

Rei could feel his pulse racing, the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the steady burn of the muscles in use.

His leg collided with the punching bag as he brought it up and swung his body around. Breathing heavily, he stepped back before falling forward to rest his hands upon his knees.

He'd been shown some of the facilities early this morning when Kai made a brief appearance, giving him free access to the mansions recreational facilities.

Rei was currently taking advantage of that offer and using the gym. He couldn't believe the size of it. Mirrors, matt's and bars adorned the walls, equipment in every shape and size spread out across the floor. The entire right corner was bare save for the large punching bag dangling from the ceiling to the side.

He winced, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. He could feel the dull throb that had formed at the base of his skull steadily increase and closed his eyes, trying to will away the slow forming onslaught of pain.

Letting out a soft groan, he pushed off his knees to stand straight, puzzling at the sudden short wave of dizziness it caused. He shook his head, focusing upon the bag before him.

While curious, he brushed the wave away as having stood up to quickly.

He waited as his breathing slowly returned to normal to make his way over to the chair against the wall holding his belongings. Grabbing the towel at its legs, he threw it over his bare shoulders, fumbling with the water bottle a minute before managing to untwist it.

Dinner last night had been a curious affair for him.

He remembered being gently prodded to wake up. He wasn't sure of the hour; though later he couldn't believe how long he'd actually slept when outside the sky remained ever the same; bleak and gray.

He'd resisted the unwelcome interruption at first but the soft speaking voice quickly changed his mind.

His stomach rumbled.

Maybe it wasn't so much the voice that pulled him from sleeps hold, but the promise of food it held. Blearily he opened his eyes, "Food."

"Thought that would get you up," Kai laughed beside him as Rei verbally growled in response.

"Is it still cold?"

"The temperature has been adjusted."

Rei sighed, content.

Still, he was reluctant to leave the velvety confines of the blanket wrapped about him.

He had blinked and looked down, pulling at the material in confusion.

"Where did…"

"Are you always this aware when you first wake up?" Kai stifled another small laugh, "Come on, dinners been ready for over an hour already."

Dinner itself had been fairly pleasant, a large three course meal ready and warm when they arrived. Their talk was small, but it warmed him, keeping the cold at bay even if only for a while. Kai hadn't talked to him this much since he'd arrived. 

It was the interruption that caught his attention, one of the few hired hands bustling in rather unceremoniously.

It hadn't been the older woman from before, Rei noted as the beady eyed woman's eyes quickly darted to Rei before turning her full attention to Kai. Even though he was unable to understand her words, her stressed and high-pitched voice told him something was wrong.

Kai's eyes quickly changed, widening slightly as he rose from the table. His voice snapped, and when he saw her flinch, he quickly reduced it, his gestures signing an apology.

He ran his fingers across his forehead, his speech beginning to sound slightly stressed as well. It took Rei a moment to understand when he was being spoken to, the quick transference of speech still catching up to him. He could only nod when Kai said he would be back shortly.

Rei moved to sit atop the chair, toppling forward to rest his weight on his arms, currently atop his knees. He wasn't sure what it was that demanded Kai's immediate attention, but it certainly seemed to be urgent and put a great deal of stress upon him.

Briefly he wondered if Kai would tell him what happened.

He ran a hand through his sweat-dampened bangs, berating himself. He doubted it, Kai kept everything to himself. Even if he was the closest one to him, he felt like at times he spent more time talking to Takao, even if it was harassing him, than to him.

He could feel the familiar twinge of pain in his chest.

Kai hadn't returned to the dinning room after that, leaving his plate unfinished. And Rei had felt like a fool waiting for him, only for him to never return.

He'd given a final glance to the clock and his own untouched and now cold plate before he pushed way from the table, placing his napkin atop the plate.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Rei didn't flinch, but blearily lifted his eyes to look through his raven bangs. "Where would I be? I'm a prisoner granted liberal freedom in solitary confinement, and the warden keeps disappearing."

His words surprised even himself, his tone soft and tired. His eyes closed, opening once again to the floor before he issued an even softer apology, never once looking higher than his eyes could reach without movement – never catching the hurt that flickered across crimson eyes.

"The warden had business to attend I'm sure."

Rei let out a soft snort that rustled through his bangs.

"How was dinner?"

Rei let out another soft breath of laughter, his head dropping farther as he poised his body to stand. He was too tired for this, physically and mentally, it was demanding too much from him.

He took a step forward, trying to ignore the ever-growing ache behind his temples, and walked past the object of his pain unsteadily, "Wouldn't know."

Why was it he could never say what he really thought? What he really felt? He didn't understand, why it could be so hard to do something as simple as breaking his voice to speak. Couldn't he?

_How was dinner?_

_Lonely._

But his words from before really were ringing true. Because in truth, and in short, it was really how he felt; locked in a solitary confinement under the warden's supervision. Only the warden seemed to have forgotten about him.

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easy in the past few nights. Something prevented it almost all together when the lights went out, even if he was made comfortable on the plush and lavish bed.

He wasn't sure if it was sleeping in such an unfamiliar place, though he seemed to sleep just fine during the day, or the fact he was unable to completely still his thoughts when his head hit the pillow. Left with nothing but the dark, his thoughts continued to circle.

Whatever the reason, it wasn't allowing him to sleep, no matter how much he wished for it.

His headache hadn't left, yet only grew to a steady and dull ache. He wasn't sure what to make of the strange heaviness his body felt, or the small ache that seemed to be everywhere.

Rei sighed, shifting to role to his side, coming to face the in table and the clock atop it; two a.m., and his body refused to shut down for the night. Continuing to try was only proving to be frustrating.

Pushing from his pillows, he stared at the closed wooden door in contemplation.

* * *

Rei sighed, languidly falling to a crouch to stare at the swaying punching bag without expression. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

The idea had been that if he tired himself enough, physically wore himself out, his body wouldn't protest when he once more attempted to fall asleep; but now that he was here he wasn't so sure.

He'd found the gym in a similar state to the halls, softly lit florescent lights playing along the higher wall in lieu of the facilities main lights overhead. It had taken him a minute or two to find the main light switch and another to adjust to the sudden change in lighting before he could make his way to the empty matted floor.

And now that he was here, he was positive this hadn't been the greatest of ideas. He wasn't sure how much energy he could muster up to get going, he already felt at his limit.

Rei shook his head, pushing the bag to swing lightly on its chain.

Still, if it got him to sleep, it was worth a shot.

He hadn't been at it long when something small caught his attention; a small-unplaced noise that didn't belong.

He almost didn't hear it, so preoccupied within his own thoughts. And while it caused him to pause, it wasn't cause for alarm. The house was unfamiliar to him, and he was unfamiliar with the sounds it made.

He turned his eyes back to his task, throwing an ill placed fist against the bag before falling back into sync; his thoughts weighing heavily upon his mind and taking their toll.

Dinner had been much the same again tonight, only this time Kai wasn't present at all. The feeling of being alone in the large dining hall once again returned to him, swallowing him as he remembered staring at the plate opposite to him and the empty chair behind it. And once again he'd played the part of a fool and waited; the heavy weight once again settling in his chest.

He'd barely eaten anything that was placed before him, though what he saw looked delicious he wasn't sure he could stomach much of anything at the moment. He tried to ignore the worried eyes the plump old women he'd come to enjoy being around gave him as they took his plate away. He tried to smile when he saw her knowing eyes turn from him to the empty seat beside him, but it wasn't enough to fool even himself.

His breathing was steadily increasing, and he drowned out all else, save for the rapid beating of his heart. That weight once again settled upon him with his thoughts, the pressure increasing with a twinge of pain.

He was breaking, and unsure of how long his composure would remain. For how much longer could he endure?

Outside the snow storm still raged, leaving him stranded within the very place he wished to be the furthest from. He wasn't sure he could wait it out; it seemed to be taunting him.

When it was over, then what?

Return to fleeing from everyone and everything? When he did, he knew he wouldn't return and he couldn't help but wonder, would they miss him?

At the next world tournament, how quickly would they replace and forget him?

And his home, when the white tigers returned to the tournaments as well, how long would their contempt hold their tongues before they let loose their sneers? Laughing with disgust at his reason for leaving them and his exile.

How long, he knew if he stayed, would it be before they could no longer look at him the same way, before they turned their eyes away?

Something clattered in the distance, but it didn't register in his mind. He could hear nothing but the deafening roar of his own breathing, feel nothing but the rhythmic pull of his muscles.

The twinge became a stab, heaving with his chest and he grimaced.

_Kai._

Kai never had any intentions to become anything more than what they where. He felt like a fool, strung along and only to find himself to have never been anything but alone.

Nothing but strung along. The hand that played through his hair as Kai sat reading beside him, while he was pulling between sleep. The small touches that he gave when they were together and the glances the Kai sent him. The small gestures of affection.

Rei had misplaced them _all_, because they hadn't meant anything. His anger and sorrow soared, lashing out in his movements as they fell into chaos.

The soft pad of feet atop the mats too almost went unheard, catching it only when it arrived directly behind him.

He spun in step with his body's movement, extending his leg to raise up to the throat of the person before him; his stance and gaze rigid.

_He would leave._

Another jab of pain.

Rei brought unfeeling eyes to the figure before him, his stance never moving.

"Nice to see you again too, Rei." Tala smirked, his body perfectly at ease.

TBC

* * *

Once again, a huge thank you to my ever so wonderful beta, _Carrothien!_ You have no idea how grateful I am for all your work – finding time in your busy schedule. So thanks again, love!

And that's chapter five, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a note, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback. I'm trying to get back to them as best I can, but I missed a few so….

**Shadowy Fluffball** - Here's chapter five for you! Enjoy!

**NinjaWeenie**– Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter

**keisan**- Hmm, yes they do need some communication. I do agree. But Im just a sucker for some good angst! But it'll come about in do time – I hope! XD

**Black-Dranzer-1119** – Thank you, hope you like this one.

**Echo in the Dark** – Here's an update for you! Sorry it took so long!

**carrothien** – My lovely Carrothien, thank you very much for all your hard work once again – and your oh so wonderful reviews! You have me wanting to work even harder!

**Shin Rigel** - Why, Shin Rigel, I do believe you have become a very profound source of inspiration! Reading every one of your reviews almost has me eating out of the palm of your hands! They have me wanting to crack the keyboard till early into the morning, and wanting to put out another chapter as quick as possible! I'm so glad you like it so much, and I have to thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm absolutely in love with them, I love when people break things down. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for the many reviews I have received thus far - I loved reading each and every one of them! Keep reviewing!


	6. Mumble

Unbroken

VI

_Mumble_

_

* * *

_

An:_ Unbated_

_

* * *

_

He'd stormed out of Kai's office in a rage, the thick mahogany doors slamming to a close behind him. The deafening sound reverberating down the empty corridors, unnoticed.

With the heavy click from the heel of his boot trailing after him as he stormed down the hall, he fought to hold back a howl as his anger began to get the better of him.

_His_ utter lack of initiative in the matter was infuriating. His total lack of _response_ to their conversation for that matter was enough to the leave the residing redhead to his current departure scene.

Infuriated, he huffed.

Knowing his anger would get him no where, Yuriy slowed his steps, attempting to calm himself as he wandered the mansions halls.

Stalling, he closed his eyes and let out a small breath. Opening them, he stepped back in shock, startled with his surroundings. He growled, his anger returning.

It amazed him, no matter how often he visited, or stayed in this forsaken mansion to the point where he thought he knew every nook and cranny, he was proven wrong within the hour. He still got lost.

_Shit, _he shouted.

* * *

Wandering down one of the empty halls, after having established himself, he caught sight of the lighting towards the south halls. Curious, he soon found himself crouched just outside the gyms main entrance. Finding inside the subject of their earlier debated crouched before the punching bag upon the matt.

Yuriy's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in Rei's pale and slightly flushed complexion in his weary stance. What had Kai done to him?

Watching him, he began to shift to favor his right leg with his left quickly loosing feeling from his crouched position. It surprised him to find that the loud _thunk _and curse that followed went unnoticed to the gyms inside occupant.

He hissed, doubling over to cradle the back of his head to where he could already feel the large knot forming atop his head, where the doorknob hit _him_.

He was sure, if not the large crack then his all but shouted curses had drawn Rei's attention. But the only change brought upon by his intrusion seemed to be the all too sudden change in Rei's movements.

His body no longer kept its graceful movements; in contrast they now seemed ill timed and erratic- his thoughts seemingly elsewhere. And from the pained expression on his face, Yuriy didn't have to guess where.

* * *

"Nice to see you too."

Yuriy kept his body perfectly at ease despite the situation. He managed a small smirk despite it, because if anything he was more than amused at the current situation if not slightly worried about the others displaying behavior.

The moment, however, his eyes met with Rei's, everything changed and the worry began to outweigh the amusement as he fought to move his eyes away from those filled with sorrow.

They were vacant.

His pupils strangely narrow, and unfocused.

Slowly, Yuriy managed to pull his eyes away from his, moving them to the limb against his neck, weighing his options.

"Out of curiosity, how long can you keep like that?" He asked, his eyes moving once again to Rei's.

"Kai told me you were here. Didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow though…" Yuriy continued without a response, bringing his eyes yet again to the limb and back, while ever so slowly raising his hand to push it gently away.

Keeping his eyes to those slowly dilating ones, he watched Rei's movement in languidly lowering his leg to the floor. Patiently waiting for the clarity to return to them.

"Ah, there we are."

"W-what are you doing here?" His voice came out heavy, almost raspy, if not confused.

Yuriy sighed, it figured, no 'Nice to see you too'

"Bori - " He cut himself off abruptly, choosing to edit his words, "The teams in a bit of a tiff at the moment. We're currently going for some time apart."

_Unannounced as it was,_ Yuriy bit to himself.

Despite their conversation, the small grimace of pain and twitch of his hand as his breathing began to calm and return to normal did not go unnoticed by Yuriy.

Neither did the fact that, as the minutes ticked by, the color did not return to Rei's face.

"How'd you get here?" he gulped.

"Resourceful aren't I?" He let a small smile show as he continued to take in Rei's reactions. Noticing the twitch becoming a clenching of his hand as a cough wracked his lungs.

He leapt forward as Rei doubled over, his hand clenching at his chest, his eyes closed in pain.

Helping lower him to the floor, the raven haired neko-jin let out another wrenching cough, his eyes opening as his breathing became labored. Only to slowly and feverishly close, once the small attack passed.

"Shit! That idiot!"

"Both of them, _Idiots_…" Yuriy grunted with less anger, added with a coupled sigh of defeat. Lifting him, Yuriy maneuvered Rei's weight to settle upon his back before hoisting him up.

* * *

Stepping into the foyer, he vocally voiced his unrepressed groan at the sight of the stairs, "I'm not cut out for this."

"This place has everything else, why not a bloody elevator."

Sighing he resigned himself to the mountan-esk climb, shifting to adjust Rei's weight as he did so.

He noticed yet another odd thing, half way up the flight of marble stairs; how little Rei weighed. How much lighter he felt in contrast to what the redhead knew him to weigh. Yuriy's face contorted in concentration, he was still heavy. And really, this is what Boris was for.

Heaving, he leaned heavily against the wall of the second floor landing once reaching it.

Kai really was to simpleminded, the idiot.

Who the hell left a guest to their own devices and disappeared almost completely for four days? While he understood he'd been busy lately with all the work involved in the recent transfer of power to him in Biovolt, did Rei? Had Kai even said anything to him? And surely it couldn't take up all of his time. Or had all that sudden work really affected his brain.

Just _wait_ till he got his hands on him.

He puffed, blowing out at the strands obscuring his view and pushed away from the wall.

What room was he staying in?

Probably one close to Kai's… _Probably_. Kai's logic and way of thinking seemed to be a bit off.

Peeking into rooms as he traveled down what seemed like the never ending hall he finally found the one he was looking for a few doors away from Kai's own.

Good to know he wasn't loosing his touch.

Sighing in relief, he held back from all but dumping Rei atop the bed and collapsing himself. Restraining himself, he cautiously slipped the unconscious form from his shoulders and breathed in heavily before pulling Rei beneath the blankets.

Yuriy mumbled yet another sigh, his features twisting to an all too rarely visible concern.

Brushing his hand beneath the raven bangs, he let it settle atop his skin before pulling away. This one was defiantly running a fever. Something he could actually do something about, he muttered.

Between the two of them, he didn't know which one was stupider. The idiot downstairs shut away, or the idiot currently in bed. How could Rei not know he was sick?

He grumbled, the things he did.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

An: Well, here's Yuriy's (Tala) introductory chapter. Yes, a rather short chapter, I apologize. I'm a little behind with the next chapter. What with various things going on right now, between work, classes, and assignments, I do actually require sleep. I'll also have to apologize for the mistakes in this chapter, it went Unbated. And currently having a cold, things are a bit jumbled together at best right now. Hold your peace, it wasn't on purpose. XD

As for Yuriy's character, I see him as very sarcastic, his thoughts can be a bit scattered sometimes. And I hope I implemented that within the chapter. The chapter itself isnt quite up to par with my standards, but then again I got very v. mad with this chapter and it ate me. We have an understanding going on here, it doesn't like me, I don't like it, thus it ate me.

_Review_, or I might do evil things.


	7. Disorientation

… **Unbroken** …

VII

* * *

He could feel the waves of dizziness throw about him as consciousness slowly ebbed at the back of his mind. Even through his closed eyes, the world continued to spin, rolling about him endlessly and violently from his fixed position.

_Something wasn't right._

Rei took in a deep breath, his chest feeling strangely constricted. A deep cough rumbled through his chest, pain flaring.

He winced, curling to his side.

Another wave of dizziness washed over him.

He panted, his fingers moving to twist about the pillow under him.

_Something wasn't right_.

He felt sticky, the sheets sticking to his skin as he weakly moved to lessen his hold upon the pillow. His bangs plastered to his forehead as he moved about.

Weakly, he shifted, curling to draw his knees closer to his chest.

He muffled a groan at the amount of effort the small movement took.

Blearily, he tried to open his eyes, but quickly decided against it. The small wave of added dizziness going against him as he tried to distinguish his surroundings.

Where was he?

His quick peek was blurry.

The bedroom…

How'd he get here?

Groggily, his thoughts came broken and foggy at best. He remembered being unable to sleep and the gym. He remembered the gym…

He coughed again and winced.

_He didn't understand._

His whole body ached.

He shivered, pulling the blanket about him tightly as he panted.

Stilling, he forced his breathing to calm at the sound of approaching footsteps down the hall. Both figures stilling just outside the door, slightly ajar, the voices hushed in an attempt to whisper.

_"How long are you going to keep this up with him…" _

_"I have no intention of continuing this…"_

In and out of his weak haze, his voice came clearly as the fog overtook him once again. Sleep rocking him in its embrace as tears fell from his eyes.

He didn't understand, _this pain_.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep this up with him, you royal bastard!"

"I have no intention of continuing this conversation with you, Yuriy." Kai sighed in aggravation, desperate to retain his composure. Shifting in his stance, his fingers rose to rub against his temple, already feeling the tension headache beginning to form.

"Kai! You're ignoring the problem! You're ignoring _him_! Your breaking the poor sod down! If you continue this way, there won't be anything left of him!"

"_Yuriy_!" His hissed, his fist slamming out against the wall, arm outstretched beside him. The light fixtures and adorning fixtures shaking, glass rattling.

Yuriy flinched at the impact.

Kai remained still, his eyes downcast, avoiding Yuriy's own.

"Hah." Yuriy slumped in defeat, resigning in a disappointed amazement. Shaking his head, he brushed past the bluenette and pushed into the room Rei laid in.

* * *

Tbc

Another chapter up, albiet rather delayed, and rather... short.

Chapters 1 - 3 have been revised. Major revisions on Chapter one. I'm actually quite happy with the way it now is, much better than before. Yay for me! XD

Review. Reviews make me one happy girl. Reviews make this happy girl write all the much more faster to place up that next chapter for even more lovely reviews!


	8. Words Unheard

**Unbroken VIII**

_Words Unheard_

* * *

Outside, the snowstorm raged high overhead. A cold wind whipped across the land, pushing the tree's to sway from their frozen graves and freezing their brittle branches. With the change of the hour the temperature continued to drop, continuing to freeze what it had not already; the land completely white. The once peaceful lazy drift of snow had turned into a heavy flurry, leaving the sky unrecognizable and the window panes ghosted with white frost. Outside, the wind continued to howl.

Yuriy pushed the door to a close behind him, leaving it just as it had been before he entered. With a sigh, he leaned heavily against the connecting wall. He didn't have time for this. He winced as he brought a hand up to pull at his bangs. He couldn't remember why he here in the first place. He had problems enough on his own, he didn't have the time or the energy to deal with others. He had enough of them.

His grip tightened, his teeth clenching.

That damn bastard.

* * *

He wasn't to sure what it was that continued to wake him. Rei only knew he slept deliriously to the sounds of the howling winds ripping past the window overhead. It became both a source of comfort and discomfort and it may very well have been that which continued to wake him; the wind. For it continued in its rampage for what seemed like hours. But that reasoning too may have very well been wrong, having lost all sense of time.

Fitfully, he awoke every so often to toss, his body fatigued and too weary to move. While the world may have temporarily stopped spinning so violently about him, he was still far from comfortable. Once or twice he'd tried to open his eyes to establish his surroundings, and once he thought he could make out a figure at the side of the bed, standing and still. The figure must have been a comforting one, because Rei felt at ease and quickly fell back into his sleep. But just before, he could have sworn it was Kai.

* * *

It was the light breathing and soft warmth close to him that woke him any number of times later, his mind willing him to ascertain the situation; he weakly opened his eyes to find Yuriy sprawled across the end of the bed asleep. His influence over his body didn't last much longer than that one glance before he was one again consumed.

* * *

Kai closed the door to a creak behind him and stepped out into the hall. He breathed in a small sigh.

* * *

Whoever, a figment of his imagination or otherwise was never there when Rei once again managed to open his eyes. Only the darkness greeted him. On several occasions he would hear the floor board's creek under the weight of the unknown through his sleep. But it was never enough to raise him, to pull him from his fevered dreams. The produced sound was never enough however to stop the long pause that always followed the woods groaning protest. The culprit would usually swear then, that first night mumbling something to unintelligible to recognize, but Rei never caught his words.

At the change of the hour, someone would come and replace the cold compress upon his forehead and check him to be comfortable. Rei would have liked to thank them, but he never noticed and he rarely awoke for longer than a moment's pass. However, despite the heavy weight his body felt, he was able to pull himself away from the dark unconsciousness at the sound of the whispered voices once again outside his door. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to see the faces of those who spoke – though he knew who they were, knowing all to well the voices they belonged to. Though he couldn't open his eyes for longer than a second, the images he saw blurry at best, he held on to consciousness, grasping desperately at it.

"You can't possibly think…"

And his mind began to wonder, luring and mixing bits and pieces he'd already heard. Conversations long past, words unsaid, dreams haunted in his sleep, words he already knew but couldn't bear to hear all mingled.

"….Not doing him any good."

"….. Saying goodbye"

Reid's breathing staggered, the heavy weight his body felt suddenly seemed to grow.

His body, burning with fever ached at every joint and muscle movement. He wished for it to end, pleaded for it to be over. The cloth at his head had long since turned warm, having not yet been changed.

Rei breathed in deeply, the hand trembling as it reached up to pull at the cloth over his forehead; he was so thirsty, his throat dry. The cloth dropped to the pillow as he tried to reach for the bedside table in an attempt to help pull himself up. At the feeble attempt a cough made it's way past his lips and what felt like fire exploded within his chest. He gasped, his head spinning as his hand grasped his chest.

The whispered voices just outside continued and became harsher, rising, yet still trying to keep to their whisperes for fear of waking the occupant just behind the cracked door.

"... Doing him any favors"

"... Cant return his feelings…."

"... Break this off completely."

Rei's fingers wove themselves through the sheets, clutching in an attempt to anchor himself. He didn't want to hear their words. He didn't want to listen to what he already knew, to what he had always feared, but the pain was all consuming. The fire spreading within his chest, the sound echoing.

Something stung at his eyes and he was surprised to find, when his hand weakly moved to rub at them, they were wet. It was at this instance that something broke and his hand dropped, hitting the edge of the inn table. Something inside him was shattering into tiny pieces – and he swore he could hear it because it sounded faintly of breaking glass.

Rei couldn't stop the tremors that wracked his body uncontrollably as his breathing deepened. He could only curl up upon his side with a soft cry.

The voices hushed outside the door, the light spilling into the room as the door was thrown open, footsteps groaning against the floor boards of those who hurried in. They spoke, calling his name but he let go, letting the pull of unconsciousness continue to once again draw him in.

But he remembered vaguely a pare of hands pulling at him, wrapping around him. Vaguely he was aware of the voices calling him and the bickering that came after. There was a silence that followed and with that silence Rei was brought more into himself, but the hands that encircled him felt cool against his skin and unconsciously Rei pressed back against them, the hands at his cheek soothing. Their cold tips brushed under his bangs, dancing along his skin, and he was suddenly rocking. Rhythmically and at first he thought he was still shaking, having been unable to stop, but the rhythm was smooth and slow. It was soothing and after no more than a moment, he fell completely into unconsciousness, feeling safe and secure.

* * *

Kai let out a soft sigh, his breath buried in Rei's hair. Listlessly, his fingers fell back over his raven locks, smoothing the tangles back away from his eyes. His fingers continued in their ministrations, flittering across Rei's skin. It was cooling, his temperature beginning to drop, though still much to slowly.

The tremors that consumed Rei had finally subsided only minutes ago when he'd fallen into the final layer of sleep. Exhausted himself, Kai finally pulled himself away from his other, gently extracting him from his arm and settling Rei peacefully back upon the bed, securing the layers of blankets back around him. Slipping from the bed, Kai changed the cold compress one last time before pausing at the head of the bed beside him, watching.

The room had long since turned dark, the overshadowing window above them now ominously black with the night. He'd long sense adjusted his sight to the darkness, never once daring to move, to step away from him to switch the lights. The only source of light now came from the castoff within the hall, the sliver trickling in through the cracked door and stretching across the bed to fall across his cheek in sleep.

Sighing deeply, Kai ran a hand over his face, returning his gaze to the overhead window; eyes unfocused. There were so many things he needed to do, so many things that needed to be set right. He needed to talk to Yuriy, he thought, groaning.

His eyes traveled back down to the occupant sleeping bellow once more.

He had to fix this.


End file.
